official_furbyfandomcom-20200215-history
Furby Customization
The Furby Fandom is known for customizing their Furbys. Eyechips, faceplates, fur, tails and bodies may be altered to customize. Known style of mods #Tied bows and jewelry on. #Turned into a Minion, Garfield, etc. #Weird goth stuff. #New ears and tails. #Dyed fur and re-painted face-plates. #Longer fur. #Shaved off fur. #Kawaii\Cute Style. #Droid like appearance. #Clockwork like appearance. #New types of eye chips, faceplates, eyelashes and fur. #Oddbody Furbies 1998 - 2000 Furbys Beak Carving An example of beak carving is the owo beak, ''where the middle of the top beak is cut off. You will need: * Pencil * Knife or carving tool * Sandpaper or nail file Draw where you would like the cut the Furby beak with a pencil. You may use a hairdryer to soften the beak slightly beforehand, just to make cutting easier. Using a knife or carving tool, cut into the beak around before the line. You may need a mask for the next step because of the small plastic particles being released into the air. Sandpaper or file it down to the line to smooth it out. Hair Dyeing Furbys have synthetic fur, which means they are a type of plastic. Because of this, most commercial dyes do not work on Furbys. You will need to use '''acrylic paint'. You may use this method to dye any of the hair on a Furby, including hair tuft, fur and eyelashes. You will need: * Glass of water * Small bowl * Acrylic paint * Paintbrush * Toothbrush * Newspaper/paper towels Lay down newspaper or paper towels in case of spillages! Next, create a paint wash (thinned-out paint) inside the small bowl. To do this, squirt in a coin-sized blob of acrylic paint, and fill it with slightly more water than paint, and mix with a paintbrush. You want it to be runny, not thick. If you are planning on dyeing a particular area of the Furby's fur, make sure you comb it evenly/flat and away from parts you don't want to be dyed! Next, dip your toothbrush into the paint wash. Tap your wash-soaked toothbrush out on a paper towel to remove excess wash. This step is important because you want your toothbrush WET with paint but not SOAKING wet. It’s best to start out first with a tiny dab of wash to play around with and then work your way up to a more saturated toothbrush. Next, comb your wash-filled toothbrush through your Furby’s hair. If there is too much wash on the toothbrush, the hair may clump together. If you do not want the fur to look matted once it's dry, wipe the dye off with a paper towel, and use less wash in future strokes! The lower parts inside the hair that aren't getting dyed will need to be dyed with the paintbrush. Dip your paintbrush in the paint wash and dab the parts that haven't been dyed yet. Continue adding the wash into the hair and combing it through until you like what you see! You may use a hairdryer to dry the dye more quickly. If not, leave the Furby to dry for an hour. While you dry, continue to brush the hair with the toothbrush to get rid of any remaining clumps! Skinning Skinning may be done to test for mechanical problems, to wash the fur, or replace the fur entirely. You will need: * Scissors * Screwdriver (possibly) Flip your Furby over and look at the bottom, right under the tail there should be vertical stitching, cut the threads of that stitch and pull it apart, there should be a zip tie inside. The zip tie can be kind of tricky to get to in some Furbys, but with patience, you should be able to get it out enough to cut. You may use wire cutters or pliers for this. Pull the zip tie out. Next, cut the thread connecting the ears to the earbones. There are generally two threads for each ear. Gently pull the ears off. Next, start pushing the Furby skin up from the bottom, turning it inside out. (This step will be much harder if your Furby has a tail, or a short… “torso” (Or a horrible combination of the two). I’ve had some that don’t have a lot of room from the end of the Furby to the faceplate. It’s no fun, but definitely doable.) The skin will be attached to the faceplate, but continue pulling the skin over the head. There may be parts attached with glue, or clasps/hooks around the ears. For the glue, just pull! And work the fur out of the clasps. You need to carefully get the earbones out of the skin! Be very careful so that they don’t snap! Make sure you know where the holes of the skin are and where the ear bones are at all times! With some patience and skill, they should be free! There may also be glue on top of the head, just do what you did before, and pullllll! Your Furby fur should now be off the entire Furby except the faceplate. There are a couple of possibilities. Your Furby may have glue, screws, clasps, or a combination of both in order to keep the fur down to the faceplate. If it's glue, pull! If it's screwed in, use a screwdriver to take the screw out. If it's clasps, there will be a little square on either side near the beak. Just stick a screwdriver up underneath the clasps and they should pop right off. Your Furby is now free. Tumblr 04d9050a9a9c75b120c819364bb8b3ea 19dc8d83 1280.png|images by sporksfriendlyfurbs tumblr_pm7x11xqBd1vnaw8s_1280.jpg|Ziptie! tumblr_pm7x13UiBd1vnaw8s_1280.png|A thread holding the ear to the earbone tumblr_pm7x14LWjC1vnaw8s_1280.jpg|Pulling insideout tumblr_pm7x15Zc0b1vnaw8s_1280.png|An ear clasp/hook tumblr_pm7x16dpIx1vnaw8s_1280.png|A glued down faceplate tumblr_pm7x18ZN5i1vnaw8s_1280.png|A screwed in faceplate tumblr_pm7x19KUlK1vnaw8s_1280.jpg|Done! Long plush tails and shaggy fur Eyechips. Faceplates. Faceplates can be painted, swapped or replaced by specialy made ones. Gallery Crystal King custom furby|Nouvel commission, Crystal King custom furby Furby connect custom kawaii|New commission ✨ Furby connect custom kawaii ✨ Category:Furby Category:Furby Fandom Category:Furby Customization